Troublesome Calzones
by Sara lovelymusic
Summary: What was originally ment to stave off boredom and a supposedly easy recipe for calzones turns somewhat... messy!


_**You can all thank Frozen-Galaxy for giving me this idea. This is a modern AU where the gang are in high school, also, I don't own any characters in the Zexal franchise, nor the series itself. Warning, characters might be OOC seeing as I haven't watched the series in a while. Enjoy!**_

It started out as a relaxful day in the Tenjo residence, that is until the female Kamishiro had found a recipe on how to make calzones.

"Can we make them? " pleaded Rio

"No" Kaito's monotonous voice responded. At this Rio pouted,

"Well why not?!"

"Because I said so, what are you even doing here?" the blond stopped his texting to look up momentarily at the bluenette that wouldn't stop pestering him.

"I thought Ryoga would've been here, seeing as he skipped school again." she sighed and leaned over the back of the couch where Kaito was, trying to take a peek at his phone screen.

"Who're you texting?" the irritated blond pulled back and gritted his teeth.

"My brother, now leave me alone."

"But Kaito! I'm bored and Kotori's busy~" she whined,

"Like I care, now would you please get out of my house?" the older teen was at his wit's end dealing with this bothersome woman, if she didn't leave soon, so help him-

"Fine!" Rio puffed out her cheek and turned on her heel, "If you won't help me then I'll do it alone, I thought we could've bonded but no!" the frustrated Kamishiro stomped over to the kitchen. "You decide to be a sourpuss!" when she entered the kitchen she scrounged around to retrieved the necessary ingredients for the calzone.

Meanwhile, the Tenjo just rolled his eyes and continued his texting session with his younger brother, inquiring how, and where he was. But he was once again interrupted when he heard a clatter and cursing from his kitchen, he rolled his eyes and got up to do damage control. Bracing himself, the blond entered the kitchen expecting to see a mess, but instead he found Rio on a step ladder reaching for the jars of tomato sauce on the top shelf in the pantry, and knocked over canned vegetables. To the right on the counter was biscuit dough, a bag of mozzarella cheese, and a baking pan. The blond teen rolled his eyes at her ridiculous antics.

"Heh, I thought it was going to be worse."

Rio, not expecting his presence, jerked in surprise and wobbled on the unsteady step ladder trying to keep her balance but it was too late, for gravity had done its part.

"Wah~!" She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the pain of the fall. She wasn't prepared for a warm pair of arms catching and holding her princess style. Rio slowly peeked and saw Kaito was the one who caught her, at this she blushed immensely.

"Tch, troublesome woman…" he let her down and went towards the pantry to retrieve the tomato sauce she was looking for. Once he handed it to her he went towards the kitchen table and sat down in one of the chairs and went back to twiddling away on his phone. Rio rolled her eyes ' _How rude, won't even ask if i'm okay? humph, but… he did catch me, so I guess I'll let it go…'_ Rio blushed and started busying herself with the preparations for the calzones.

After buttering the pan and spreading the dough, Rio opened a can of tomato sauce and began spreading it on half of each dough. When she heard rustling behind her she quickly pivoted on her left heel, but Rio smacked into a hard chest and the familiar warm arms wrap around her waist, firmly holding her in place, in shock she let go of the spoon she held and it clattered to the floor.

"Hey, watch it!" she exclaimed before looking up at the indifferent face of Kaito and puffing her cheek.

"Take your own advice." his tone smug and a smirk on his face as he gestured to his red stained white coat. She gasped, an apology on the tip of her tongue until she felt a splat on her shoulder, glancing at said shoulder she spotted tomato sauce on it and a wooden spoon in his hand. To say she was furious was an understatement.

"You little-!" Rio picked up another wooden spoon lying nearby on the counter and scooped up tomato sauce and flicked it at his face.

"..." A cruel smirk made it's way across Kaito's face, "It's _so_ on"

Rio leaned in and whispered "Bring it."

Thus, the both of them reached for the jars of tomato sauce and an all out war began.

Haruto had came in through the doorway and began making his way past the kitchen when he stopped.

"What the?" he leaned in cautiously and blinked several times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. The kitchen was a red mess, but what he thinks shocked him more was how Kaito, stoic and clean freak Kaito, was absolutely _drenched_ in tomato sauce and was leaning on Rio Kamishiro against the counter quietly cleaning up. Or _trying_ , seeing as they're both sniggering and occasionally flicked the sauce on the other's clothes.

"... What happened exactly?" Haruto carefully made his way into the kitchen, carefully trying to hide his knowing smirk. Rio whipped around in surprise, a blush began to coat her already red cheeks.

"We, uhm- that's a-"

"Calzones are in the oven, want some?" Kaito cut in, thankfully stopping Rio's embarrassed stuttering. Haruto paused a bit, carefully glancing at the both of them and their… closeness, before nodding

"Sure! Did Rio mostly make them?" He began to make his way out of the kitchen,

"Yeah! Why you ask?" Rio asked

"I like your cooking!" he chirped, he stopped at the edge of the doorway before saying, "I'm sure Kaito will pick up a few things after you're married!" he cackled as he ducked out of the doorway quickly making his escape.

 **Hooo boi, I started this like** _ **several**_ **moths ago and only** _ **just**_ **got the motivation to finish this! Lemme know what i need to improve on or what you think! Have a nice day~!**


End file.
